I still cry
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Estoy haciendo flores de papel, mientras la oscuridad toma la tarde Sé que no durarán para siempre, pero las verdaderas se desvanecen pronto. Mención Drarry.


**N/A:** El resumen es, obviamente, un extracto de la canción, traducido. La canción en la que está basada este oneshot es "_I Still Cry_" de Ilse DeLange. Si quieren oírla mientras leen, aquí está el link: w w w . youtube . com / watch ? v = BmpxLG3Vvq4

"_**I still cry sometimes when I remember you**_

_**I still cry sometimes when I hear your name**_

_**I said goodbye and I know you're alright now**_

_**But when the leaves start falling down**_

_**I still cry"**_

_(Todavía lloro algunas veces cuando te recuerdo_

_Todavía lloro algunas veces cuando escucho tu nombre_

_Dije adiós y sé que estás bien ahora_

_Pero cuando las hojas empiezan a caer_

_Todavía lloro)_

**I still cry**

Deja el periódico a un lado y observa la taza de café en su mano, perdido en sus pensamientos, obligándose a aguantarse las lágrimas. El vapor le provoca nauseas y entonces aparta la taza mientras sigue viendo el lugar sin hacerlo, alternando su mirada en cada espacio, ausente. Todo está en su mente. Cada recuerdo, cada sonrisa y cada promesa. Todo totalmente perdido. Eso nunca existió para nadie, para todos ellos es fácil olvidarlo, más no para Draco.

Su mirada algo más lúcida se dirige hasta el florero que se encuentra en esa mesa, frente a él. Las rosas antes blancas y hermosas ahora se han tornado amarillentas y ocráceas. ¿Hace cuanto estaban allí sin marchitarse? El hechizo de conservación lo había quitado un par de semanas atrás. La mayoría de los pétalos se han desprendido por la falta de atención…

¿Pero qué importa ya?

Sin poder evitarlo lleva su mano a una de las rosas marchitas, tomándola descuidadamente. Eso basta para que la flor casi se desbarate entre sus dedos. Entrecierra los ojos y aprieta fuertemente los restos, estos caen de su mano en pedazos apretujados y casi hechos nada. Una lágrima cae por su mejilla, pero no es secada ni seguida por otras.

Se levanta de su silla sin mucho reparo, ignorando la taza de café aún y camina hasta la habitación de huéspedes. Desde que Harry se marchó duerme ahí, aferrándose a la idea de que si lo sigue haciendo por un tiempo más entonces ya no habrá más recuerdos ni pesadillas que atormenten sus sueños mientras duerme. Vana esperanza.

No sabe hace cuanto comenzó a tomar la poción para dormir sin sueños, pero no es como si sirviera de algo más que para logar que se duerma y luego se encuentre en ese mundo que es su mente, atrapado por esos ojos verdes…

Una oleada de frío viento entra por la ventana que no debería estar abierta y hace tintinear a las campanas que cuelgan junto a la ventana como motivo de ornamentación. Desde ayer está nevando y no tiene ganas de mandar a reparar la calefacción averiada o siquiera tomar la varita para lanzar un hechizo. Porque la ha quemado. Al igual que todas sus fotos junto a Harry y los regalos, las postales… las cartas, la ropa que quedó… todo ardió en el fuego abrasador.

Nota que junto a la cama hay un pequeño papel arrugado y se acerca con un poco de renuencia. Sabe qué es. Y la odia.

¿Si eso no hubiera sido tan real hubiera durado más?

Si eso hubiera sido sólo algo momentáneo y trivial entonces no habría dolido la despedida y sí, quizá hubiera durado algo más de tiempo.

El amar a alguien de verdad te hacia sufrir, a pesar de hacerte sentir completo. Tal vez todas las personas tenían la idea errónea de que para amar había que sufrir… Tal vez el equivocado era sólo él.

Siempre le había dolido que todos intentaran sabotear su relación con Harry, más nunca hacia caso a nadie. Ignoraba los murmullos e insultos que iban desde "sucio engendro mortifago" hasta "ahí viene la puta de Harry Potter".

Nunca había sido su intención acabar con la relación que Harry tenía con la comadreja menor, para nada. Había sido el mismo Harry quien se había acercado y había derrumbado su orgullo, todo lo que le quedaba.

Bien podía imaginarse la cara de reprobación y absoluto desprecio de su padre, cosa que no había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Ya sabía lo que era perder la poca voluntad que le quedaba. Ya sabía que era estar solo. Ya sabía que el bien y el mal al fin y al cabo no eran tan diferentes… que los buenos podían ser malos si se les daban los recursos suficientes.

Él nunca había querido que Harry se expusiera a todos esos reproches y reclamos de parte de la comunidad mágica, y se lo había dicho.

Las negaciones de nada valían y ambos lo sabían. No podía orillarlo a elegir entre los que Harry consideraba su familia y él. Sabía quién acabaría perdiendo y en caso de que así no fuera, entonces no soportaría verle más mal.

La primera vez que había decidido dejar de ser egoísta por un momento, y la última vez que se sentiría vivo.

Se preguntaba que podría decir su madre de estar viva en esos momentos… con sorpresa se percató de que no lo sabía, no lo quería saber ni imaginar, ni siquiera podía.

Había dejado ir a Harry, y Harry se había llevado su vida entera, dejando un cuerpo sin alma.

Desdobló algunas puntas de aquella flor de papel que tenía en manos. Hace mucho tiempo que la tenía. Desde su primera cita juntos, bajo el cielo de otoño… las hojas secas cayendo sobre ellos… él se la había regalado y a pesar de decirle lo contrario, la había atesorado de una forma increíble.

Los sentimientos te hacían sentir fuerte, vivo… y entonces cuando estabas en la cumbre descendían y te hacían sufrir el doble de lo que jamás pudiste haber disfrutado.

Aún con la flor de papel en la mano va hacia la pequeña biblioteca del departamento y toma algo de papel. Algunos minutos de tenso esfuerzo y entonces puede ver como resultado otra flor idéntica. Y otra más… y otras…

Lo artificial puede durar más que lo real.

Sale del departamento sin querer abrigarse y tras sentarse en uno de los bancos de la pequeña plazoleta de enfrente enciende un cigarrillo. Unas horas después está tiritando del frío, sin querer moverse realmente. Siente las lágrimas caer una vez más y cierra los ojos, sintiéndose adormecido mientras ve caer la tarde. Cierto verde esmeralda vuelve a aparecer en su mente antes de dejarse arrastrar por el sueño.

Iralda Wilson pasa otra página de El Profeta mientras fija su atención en cada palabra de los artículos del medio impreso. Lo ha recibido algo más tarde de lo acostumbrado, pero a sus ojos no han pasado desapercibidas ninguna de las noticias. Menos la buena nueva. _**"Harry Potter y Ginebra Weasley, a tan sólo dos días de su tan esperada boda"**_, reza el título. _Ya era hora_, dice para sí y va ojeando las otras páginas a ver si encuentra los resultados del nuevo sorteo de la "Afortunada del mes", realizado por la Revista Corazón de Bruja. Justamente el premio es una cena con Harry Potter y un día completo de spa. Le vendría bien uno de esos… ríe y después de ver el nombre de una mujer que no es ella, deja el periódico a un lado para darle un vistazo al reloj, decidiendo que ya es hora de ir a buscar a sus nietos, se acercaba la hora.

Tomó un gran abrigo, gorro y guantes y decidió que estaba lo suficientemente abrigada ahora hasta para resistir una tormenta de nieve.

Casualmente, ve al muchacho Malfoy al salir de casa y le saluda. Parece dormido. Deben ser una de sus tantas borracheras y desvaríos, bastante frecuentes esos últimos meses. Prefiere omitir desde cuando, después de todo, ahora todo está bien. Deja pasar el hecho de que el saludo ni es devuelto y el chico no se mueve siquiera y sigue de largo

Todos, o al menos la mayoría, de los magos de la comunidad inglesa no pueden negar, ya pasados dos días, que sienten todo menos pena, al leer en la edición vespertina de El Profeta:

_20 de diciembre, 2003._

"_**Draco Malfoy, ex mortifago, es encontrado muerto a las afueras de su apartamento."**_

_Hoy, apenas a unas cuantas horas de que se publicara esta edición, se encontró al hijo del fallecido mortifago Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, muerto en un banco en la plazoleta frente a su departamento, ubicado en Yorkshire. Los expertos concluyeron que se trataba de una hipotermia profunda, aparentemente su sistema colapso al llegar por debajo de los 25 ºC. Uno de los vecinos explica que ya eran comunes las veces que Malfoy se quedaba allí ebrio o después de salir jugado de alguna riña, en las que solía verse envuelto con frecuencia, por tal motivo, no les pareció raro a ninguno verle "durmiendo" en pleno banco, eso al menos hasta que Lucy Hegman salió de casa para almorzar y se encontró con que el joven seguía ahí. Hegman, impulsada por la curiosidad, se acercó y de inmediato se alarmó al ver que el joven estaba más pálido de lo normal. "Incluso su piel se estaba tornando azul", declaró la señora Hegman. "Siempre pasamos por alto el que nunca llevara abrigo, suponíamos que usaba un hechizo calentador", aseguró Iralda Wilson, alegando que ella también le había visto, ayer al medio día cuando iba por sus nietos a la escuela. Ya que no hay quien reclame el cuerpo, Malfoy será incinerado en el crematorio del Cementerio d'Fiorella, a las afueras de Londres. _

Claro, ¿quién iba a sentir pena por un mortifago?...

**FIN**


End file.
